metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanker Incident
After the Shadow Moses Incident, Solid Snake became a member of the anti-Metal Gear NGO Philanthropy, along with Otacon. Philanthropy was dedicated to locating and eliminating all the REX derivatives that began appearing around the world, as a result of Revolver Ocelot selling the blueprints for REX on the black market, some time after Shadow Moses. In 2007, Philanthropy received intelligence from Otacon's stepsister, Emma Emmerich, that a new Metal Gear (codenamed RAY) was being developed by the US Marines and being transported through the New York Harbor aboard a disguised oil tanker. It was described as an amphibious counter-Metal Gear unit. Snake boarded the USS Discovery from the George Washington Bridge, via bungee jump and utilizing Stealth Camouflage, though the latter is damaged from the landing impact. He contacted Otacon, who reminded him of the main mission objective: to take photographs of Metal Gear RAY to verify its existence, and then expose it to the public. After reviewing his equipment, Snake proceeded with his task, although he had a bad feeling about how the mission was going to turn out. Otacon also told him that they would meet up at the Verazanno Bridge. However, before he could get far, Snake witnessed the hostile takeover of the tanker by Russian Mercenaries led by an unknown man. He managed to take a photo of the man and relay it to Otacon for him to identify. Undeterred, Snake proceeded towards the bridge to determine where the ship was headed. Avoiding the mercenaries, Snake headed up to the bridge where he found information on the ship's hading: 35o longitude, 58o latitude. Otacon realized that they were heading over 500 miles past the Bermudas, and deduced that this meant that RAY was ready for solo testing, and already combat worthy. As the testing area was also well outside of the Second Fleet's operation range as well, Otacon also concluded that this not only meant that it was a standalone Marine Corps. project, but also able to operate independently without any Naval assistance. Before Snake could go down to the cargo hold to identify RAY, he heard a crash and went to investigate. There, Snake encountered the leader's daughter, Olga Gurlukovich, who has refused to leave the tanker despite being pregnant. After an intense gun battle on the bridge, he successfully tranquilizes her in combat. Afterwards, a Cypher took Snake by surprise and photographed him. Otacon then reported that he had discovered the identity of the mercenary leader: Sergei Gurlukovich. Weary of this development, Otacon arranged for an alternative method of sending the required photos of RAY back to him: specifically a small computer terminal in the main hold where RAY was being held. Snake made it down to the hold, engaged in a gun fight with Gurlukovich soldiers along the way, took the photos of RAY and transferred them without issue. As the Marine Commandant finished his speech (the Marines "listening" unaware of the currently ensuing takeover), to Snake's shock, an appearance was made by Revolver Ocelot, who revealed himself to be working with Sergei Gurlukovich. With Snake looking on, Ocelot betrayed Gurlukovich and shot him, along with Marine Commandant Scott Dolph. Ocelot then blew up the tanker using the planted SEMTEX. With chaos ensuing, Ocelot proceeded to board RAY, but suddenly his right arm began to spasm. In that moment, he started to speak with the voice of Liquid Snake, taunting his brother. It is revealed that Ocelot received a new arm after the Shadow Moses Incident, that of the late Liquid Snake, which causes a change in Revolver Ocelot's demeanor and behavior, with Liquid somehow possessing him. Under Liquid's control, he escaped in RAY, tearing apart the sinking tanker in the process. The incident resulted in the deaths of Sergei Gurlukovich, Marine Commandant Scott Dolph, all of the soldiers aboard, the ship as well as the apparent death of Solid Snake. Philanthopy were framed for the incident and became labeled as eco-terrorists by the media. References See Also *Timeline *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' Category:Events Category:Metal Gear Solid 2